Given a Second Chance
by RogueSenshi
Summary: If the world were to end the next morning what would you want to do? Spike decides he wants to spend his last night in the place he is happiest...with the woman he loves. However, when both wake the next morning they are alone and it's not the right day.
1. One Night to Live

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I own Buffy but sadly I don't...gotta hate Joss for that. But any way only the plot of this story is mine all of the characters belong to Joss, lucky bastard.

Well this idea came to me out of nowhere and I just had to get in down before I forgot about it. I hope you like this story it is my first Buffy fanfic so I hope it is ok. Please review. Oh yeah anything surrounded by ' is thought.

Buffy was standing in her kitchen waiting for her popcorn to finish popping. She had just rented a movie and was getting ready to enjoy some relaxing fun from her hectic work schedule. When she had decided to have a normal life she had no idea that having an actual career was a lot of work. The only work experience she had was at the Doublemeat palace and Sunnydale high and that didn't prepare her at all. Thinking of Sunnydale brought back many memories for her; good and bad. Buffy missed seeing her friends and they didn't really talk anymore either. The gang was busy trying to put the counsel back together and locating and training slayers while Buffy was busy with her normal life.

'God my life is too normal some times.'

They never even told her how things were going with the slayers, afraid she would want to come help them; which she would. Buffy had decided a while ago that a normal life just wasn't possible for her; she needed to have some paranormal things in her life once in a while. The Slayer in her called to have a spot of violence occasionally but she always had to deny what she wanted.

Finally her popcorn was done and she could turn her thought to other matter than what the old Scooby gang was up to. She knew if she continued on that train of thought she would think about a certain vampire and she would cry herself to sleep that night. Sighing she walked into the small living room and sat on her very cheap couch. Before she could start he movie, however, there was a knock on her door.

Buffy looked up at the clock and had to wonder whom the hell could be at her house at midnight. Slowly she got up and walked over to the door; careful not to make a sound. Three years of a normal life and Buffy was still wary of late night callers. Grabbing the bat by the door Buffy quickly flung open the door ready to strike if need be. When she finally looked at who was there she dropped the bat and took a step backwards.

'This isn't possible! He died...I saw him die...The First!'

"B...Buffy?" came the hushed British voice that broke into her thoughts.

"This is a trick! You're the First...get away from my house and leave me alone!" Buffy screamed at what she assumed was the first

Spike gave her an annoyed look, "First off Buffy this is an apartment not a house and second I am not the first...See." As he said this Spike tried to walk through the door but was repelled because he was not invited.

Buffy looked him in the eyes and she realized he was telling the truth; she could see it in his eyes, this was **her** Spike. With out warning Buffy launched herself into Spike's arms; if he needed oxygen he would have been screwed. Spike returned the embrace and for a few minutes they just appreciated each other's presence. It was Buffy who moved back first and she looked at Spike in total confusion.

"Spike...what are you doing alive?...that came out wrong what I meant was How are you alive?" Buffy inquired.

Spike looked at her now in confusion and realized she had no idea that he had been alive.

Finally he replied, "That story is a little too long for the hallway pet."

Buffy smiled at the petname, "Come in Spike, and make yourself at home."

Spike walked into the small apartment and quickly took in his surroundings, Buffy had done OK for herself. The door opened to the living room and to his left were the kitchen entrance and a door he guessed led to the bedroom. When he finally looked back at Buffy she had sat down and was watching his every move; almost like she was still trying grasp the fact that he was alive.

Spiked sighed and began his tale, "I died in the Hellmouth, that much you know, but I came back when a guy named Lindsey got his hands on the medallion I was wearing and he sent it to Angel. When Angel opened up the package it was in and put it on the table I came flying out of it...incorporeal. After nearly ending up in hell Lindsey made me corporeal again and by then I knew I had to stay and help Angel and his group with their apocalypse."

Buffy looked at him, anger in her eyes, "How long have you been back? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

Spike looked at her apologetically, "I thought you knew, everyone else in the scoobies did. We had a rogue slayer problem in L.A and they sent Andrew to investigate; he saw me and told everyone else. I have been in England helping them with a problem for the past three months. I would've called or visited you, god knows I wanted to, but I didn't know your number or where you lived. They didn't tell you anything?"

Buffy shook her head; she knew they had not told her because they thought it was for her own good.

'They knew I would want to see him so they made sure I stayed in my **happy** normal life.'

Buffy had to ask, "What problem were you helping them with?"

Spike sat down next to her and began to tell her everything that had gone on in the past three months. The First had come back and this time it was stronger than ever; more fighters had died in the past three months than Spike had ever killed in his hundred plus year of being evil, including Dawn. Now the First had won and at nine the next morning was performing a ritual to destroy the world. No one could stop it, lord knows they had all tried, and now everyone was trying to make the most of their last night alive.

When Spike finished his tale Buffy was crying, "They didn't even tell me my own sister died! I should have been told; I should have been given the choice to help. Damn them!"

Spikes hesitantly reached over and put an arm around Buffy and pat her shoulder. Buffy leaned into his embrace and soon Spike was cradling her in his arms while she cried on his shoulder. Spike couldn't remember a time when he felt happier or more content. After about a half an hour she was tapped out and she just lay in his arms. Suddenly she sat up and looked at Spike.

"W...What?" Spike asked suspiciously.

Buffy smiled at him, "You said everyone was trying to make the most out of their last night so I have to wonder, why did you come here?"

Spike's didn't even have to think about the answer, "Because I wanted to die in the place I was happiest, near the woman I love."

Buffy looked at him and what he saw in her eyes was something he had only dreamed of seeing. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him softly and when she pulled back she was smiling.

"I love you too"

Now it was Spike's turn to smile, "So...the whole thing with the Immortal wasn't serious?"

"What? Who's the Immortal?" Buffy asked, looking at him completely confused.

Spike looked at her incredulously, "Well me and Angel had to do an assignment in Rome when we were still in L.A and when we got there we found out that you were dating an ancient demon named the Immortal, even Andrew said so and he was your roommate. He said you went out every night with him and usually came home with him."

"Spike, when I lived in Rome I had a night job and when I came home Andrew was already asleep. I haven't had a boyfriend since you died. I don't know where An...the First, it must have masqueraded around as me and the Immortal was one of it's allies," Buffy explained to a very giddy vampire.

"You considered me a boyfriend? So you really haven't been with anyone since I died?" Spike asked, totally elated.

Buffy just nodded her head and Spike kissed her in the heat of the moment, almost instantly though he pulled away.

Buffy looked at him annoyed, "Spike! You can't just kiss a girl like that and then stop, it's not fair!"

Spike smiled but it turned into a frown, "You're not sad about Nibblet dying? Not five minutes ago you were soaking my shirt and now you are all whiny and happy."

Buffy became sad at the mentioning of her sister, "I can't even express how I feel but I know she would want me to be happy and enjoy my last night alive. I just keep thinking that I will see her tomorrow and I'm OK."

Spike leaned forward and kissed Buffy again only this time it was deliberate and full of love and passion. Buffy answered with equal amounts of both and soon they had made their way to Buffy's bedroom. Spike looked over at Buffy's sheets and had to laugh.

Buffy made a whining noise, "What?"

Spike smiled at her, "You have little cartoon kitties on your sheets...it's really quite cute."

"Oh shut up they were all I could afford," she kissed him again, "Make love to me."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Buffy woke up the next morning she was alone in her bed and she felt a disappointed.

'Was it all a dream? God do I have to dream things like that?'

Buffy looked at her alarm clock and jumped out of bed when she realized it was ten o'clock and she was late for work. Quickly she got a shower and dressed before walking out to do a quick scan of her e-mail. What she saw when she looked at the date on the only e-mail she had almost gave her a heart attack...it said June but Buffy knew, she **knew**, that she had gone to bed and it was the first of September.

'Oh my god, I've gone back in time!'

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter but I will never know unless you review so please do so. Hell review even if you hated it I just like to know what my readers think so I can improve.


	2. Into the Past

A/N: Well I finally have time to sit at my computer and write this out. This story has been on my mind for a while so I just have to add another chapter. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think…

Buffy was frantically searching for her phone and was failing miserably. Finally she managed to locate it in between the couch cushions but then she had a bit of a problem remembering the number she wanted to dial.

'Oh God…what was the number…think Buffy think…011-44-1606-739232…yes that's it…someone better be up!'

Ring…ring…ring. Buffy was beginning to give up, thinking she may have just dreamt up the whole thing; until someone on the other end answered.

"Hello…hello? If this is your idea of a joke it isn't funny! I was asleep you know," the voice answered.

Buffy almost started crying, "D…Dawn? God is that really you?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't it be? Buffy what's wrong?" Dawn asked her older sister.

Buffy wiped her eyes; "It's nothing I just haven't talked to you in a while. Listen, I'm going to come up a visit for a while, I just wanted to tell someone so it wasn't a complete surprise. And don't even object at me coming over because I have some vacation time and I want to spend it with my family. Good Bye"

As Buffy went to pack, she had to wonder where Spike was; if he remembered the night they had shared.

"Did the world end yet? God why is it that super demons can never stay true to what they plan to do? Don't you agree Buffy?" Spike shot up in bed, "Buffy? Holy shit…I'm back at the counsel. What the hell is going on?"

Quickly Spike grabbed a pair of jeans and headed down stairs to see what was going on; he walked in on a meeting.

"Ah Spike…um good to see you have healed from your injuries, Angel hasn't had such luck," Giles stated.

'what? Oh yeah the WRH apocalypse…we were all trashed when we got here'

Spike decided to put his thoughts on hold, "What exactly are we having a meeting about then Rupert?"

"We were just discussing some things about the slayers is all, you should get some rest," Dawn answered, obviously lying.

"Uh huh. Why do I feel as if I am back when you kicked Buffy out of her house and I just walked in? What were you really talking about?" Spike asked again.

Before any of them could speak a voice answered for them, "They were discussing me!"

Spike turned to see Buffy standing in the door way and did she look pissed; from behind him he heard Angel fall out of his chair and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Seems they didn't want me to come visit," Buffy announced, and then looked at Spike, "Have you told them anything yet?"

Spike shook his head that he hadn't but Buffy was just relieved he knew what she was talking about; the others, however, didn't know.

"Buffy, we are happy to see you but why are you here? And how did you know Spike was alive?" Willow hesitated to ask.

Buffy turned to her best friend, the one she had confided in since they met, and they one who knew she would cry herself to sleep at night because of Spike and she had never thought she could be angry at her but she was.

Buffy glared, causing Willow to step back, "How did I know he was alive? I think the better question would be why didn't you tell me he was alive? What makes you people think you can run my life and play with me as if I were toy? I am sick and tired of being left out of the loop because you want me to have a 'normal' life. Well I am THE slayer and I am here to tell you that I am not going away so like it or not I am fighting in this new apocalypse and I am taking over my command."

All the former Scooby gang and what few watchers they had stared at her in shock, none of them knew what to say. Finally Dawn stood from her chair and ran to hug her sister.

"Thank god you are back Buffy! I don't think I could have lasted much longer under Giles' rule," Dawn whispered.

Finally the two sisters separated and Buffy turned to look at her friends, "Now I have to tell you that I'm not exactly from this time. I don't know how it happened but last night I went to sleep on September first and woke up in June. I know that you are about to go up against the First and I know, thanks to Spike, that you are going to lose. What I don't know is how. I know there will be many casualties, including Dawn, and that the fate of the entire world rest on this fight…not that it hasn't before. On the morning of September 2nd the First will launch something that will destroy, or take over the world. Spike came to me to tell me this and to stay and die together…kinda hokey but also romantic."

The entire table looked at her as if she had just grown a new head.

"Buffy, are you sure you didn't just dream this all up? I mean it is possible," Giles stated.

Buffy nodded, "I thought of that too even thought Spike apparently had the same dream, that is why Angel is my proof," she walked to the surprised vamp, "Smell me."

Angel looked at her incredulously but tentatively sniffed the Slayer, what he smelled was not to his liking.

"She smells like Spike, there's no way that could have happened from her just standing next to him. She has to be telling the truth," Angel concluded.

Dawn looked at her sister's ex closely and could tell there was more to prove Buffy right but he wasn't saying.

Buffy backed up, "Good, now that I know I didn't dream it we can get down to business. What are your plans for attacking the First?"

"Those fools think they can defeat me. That is one annoying thing about humans, they never learn!" Buffy/First stated, "What do you think?"

"Mrs. Edith never much liked humans either…Daddy loved them though…thought they were tasty," Drusilla stated.

The First looked at her, "Well we will just have to teach them all a lesson wont we? As my new vessel you should be able to devour them all and bring back Angelus and the true Spike. Now I say we have a little rest before sundown, don't you?"

A/N: This is where I will leave it. My brain is seriously taped out and I can't think of anything else right now…as always please review and tell me what you think…would love to know where you all want this to go…till next chapter…


End file.
